The other side of the moon
by Bella-with-the-blue-eyes
Summary: Set in New Moon, but instead of Edward leaving it’s Bella who is the one who leaves. How far will Edward go to get her back, and what will Bella have to do to survive her worst nightmare. Better than it sounds- rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, I wanted to update my other fanfics, but this story was screaming to be written. It is set in New Moon-obviously, but instead of Edward leaving it's Bella who is the one who leaves. How far will Edward go to get her back, and what will Bella have to do to survive her worst nightmare. Please review and let me know whether or not to continue this, cause I'm not sure if it's any good. Enjoy!_**

_DISCLAIMER: " Bells, you do not own Edward Cullen,"- my bff Alice._

_" Oh, really, then why is he in my closet?"-Me  
" Omg, he really is in there!"- My other bff, Em, after trying and failing to get into my closet._

In the last two days since my disastrous eighteenth birthday, everything has gone from bad to really bad to worse, to oh God what am I going to do now.

At first I thought Edward was going to ask me to leave with him, and then I became terrified that he might leave me, for, as he put it, my own good. But never in a million years would I have thought that I would have to leave him.

It was the second night after my birthday: the one that for the first time in a year that he hadn't stayed unless he was hunting. That was one of the worst nights in my life, first I was worried that he was leaving and then I knew it didn't matter because I was the one who had to leave. It was the Volturi, they somehow knew about me. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I mean Edward had told me that they were the most powerful vampires in the world and they helped guard the vampire world from humans. The note they left gave me no choice; either I come to them, leaving Edward and not letting him know where I was going or watch as my love and my family were exterminated before my eyes, because of me. What I couldn't fathom though was why they wanted me; Edward told me that they normally just killed the humans that found out about the hidden world of vampires. Me, they send a first class ticket to Italy, maybe they wanted to meet me before they have me brutally murdered, or maybe they just want me to get to travel- yeah that's even too sarcastic and unbelievable for me. Well, whatever the reason, it was time to do the hardest thing that I ever have had to.

I had asked Edward to meet me at my house after school and he was waiting for me as I pulled up. It was then, however, that I realized I couldn't do what I had to in a place so filled with memories of us. " Come for a walk with me," I asked him not meeting his gaze or his lips as he reached down to kiss me. " Ok," he was puzzled, but I knew that he would follow me to the ends of the earth if I asked him to, and that's what made this so much harder. As we slowly walked along the forest trail outside Charlie's house, I could feel his eyes searching my face and I knew I had to do it now, before I couldn't. "

Edward." I stopped walking and faced him. " Yes, my love," he questioned, playfully taking a step closer to me. I backed away and tried to keep my face as apathetic as possible. I knew I was a bad liar, but so much depended on me lying convincingly enough. " " I'm moving to Florida with Renee and Phil." He just looked at me confused, and then he seemed to realize something. " Oh, ha ha Bella, real funny. Why would you ever do that," he asked rhetorically, grabbing my face in his hands and trying to kiss me. " No, " I pulled away. " I finally realized what you and your family really are; monsters!" he cringed and I did the same mentally, but I could still see some hope in his eyes and I knew that I had to go on. I played on what Carlisle told me in confidence about what Edward believed. " I finally get that you don't have a soul and if I stay, I'm risking mine, and you are not worth my soul." Mentally I thought, no you are worth so much more; I saw his heart crumble before my eyes and I took all I had not to kiss away his pain. " I thought you loved me?" it was a question not the statement that it should have been " I did," I answered. "Or at least the idea of you." To keep hate in my eyes I thought of the Volturi and what they were forcing me to do. I knew as soon as Edward saw it, because the next instant he was gone in a rush of air, the picture of his brokenness swam across my vision.

I tried to run after him, but it was pointless. I followed him until time seemed to lose meaning. I followed him until my legs gave out and I fell to the floor; curled up in a ball, staying there, hoping that it was all just a bad dream.

Darkness fell along with sheets of rain. If I didn't move, maybe it wasn't real; I kept thinking this over and over again, like a mantra, until I heard gruff voices. " Tell me you were not trying to run." Arms as cold as the voice of the person they belonged to, picked me up roughly. " No," I managed weakly. " I lost him, I can't believe I lost him." I was only vaguely aware of being carried to an airport, and onto a personal plane headed to my future or lack thereof.

**_There it is. It should get better, Review please._**


	2. monster

**_I tried to write a chapter in Edward's POV for the very enthusiastic, wonderful reviewer JulietsInsaneNurse. I've never done his POV before and it's a little short, but I hope it's not a disappointment. Anyway if you like it, I will continue to switch between Edward and Bella's POVS and hopefully they will get longer as I get more comfortable in his character. Anyway thanks to my reviewers and any future reviewers who read this- you guys totally make my day. Enough rambling, please review, I love any feedback that I get it helps me become a better writer._**

DISCLAIMER: " Bells, you do not own Edward Cullen,"- my bff Alice.

_" Oh, really, then why is he in my closet?"-Me  
" Omg, he really is in there!"- My other bff, Em, after trying and failing to get into my closet._

Edward's POV

Despair and running were my constant companions. I couldn't believe it. It had almost killed me when it thought that I would have to leave her, but her leaving me completely shattered my unbeating heart. 'Monster.' That was what she called me.

Anything else I could have argued with, I could even have dispelled that crazy notion of hers that she was not good enough for me, but how could I argue with the truth? Since I have known her and fallen in love with her, my human side has been the more dominant one, but the monster was never far behind. I always worried that she couldn't understand that, but now I know that she understood it far to well.

I guess it was fair and I had always known somewhere in my heart that she may not feel as deeply as me, and leave me one day. Though in my heart, my still dead heart heart, I had always hoped that that day would never come. She was the sun to my earth, without here all points of life and reason were gone.

By this point, I had run all the way to Texas and I was currently waiting out the sun, until I could continue on my journey. I was contemplating what to do with the rest of my existence, since I owed it to my family to not give up without a fight, though I felt that the fight was already lost.

Then with the force of a lightening bolt, it hit me. She may not love me anymore, but that didn't mean that I still didn't care about her, I couldn't bear if anything happened to her even if she was no longer with me. There was still a threat to her life, one that I wouldn't rest until it had been annihilated, Victoria.

**_Well, there it is my first attempt at being in Edward's head, God are there a lot of voices in there lol. Anyway ignore the sugar-highed rambling and click that review button to let me know what you think._**


	3. poll

Authors note: I'm sorry to use a chapter as an author's note

Authors note: I'm sorry to use a chapter as an author's note. But unfortunately I will not be able to update until Fri- blame my AP class and the stupid AP test. So as a way to say sorry and thank you for reading and hopefully keep reading and reviewing, I made a poll to let you decide what will happen next in the story.

Love you all,

Meg.


	4. waking to a nightmare

_DISCLAIMER: " Bells, you do not own Edward Cullen,"- my bff Alice._

_" Oh, really, then why is he in my closet?"-Me  
" Omg, he really is in there!"- My other bff, Em, after trying and failing to get into my closet._

**_I know that it has been awhile since I updated, but my AP test is over with and I don't need to worry about it again until July, so Yay! Anyway I am having a huge case of writers block, but I wanted to update. The good news I think I figured out where I am going with this story the bad news is it is not going down on paper. Any advice or ideas are welcomed and greatly appreciated, ok enough with the rambling R and R please. One last thing, the poll on my profile ends on Monday, so if you want a say, vote. Thanks for all my reviews, I usually respond to them, but my computer decided to prove what an idiot I am and caused to me delete them all by mistake so whomever I didn't respond to I send a thank you now. The reviews really mean a lot to me. Anyway I promise this is the last of my rambling- ignores disbelieving looks. Read on._**

I must have dozed off, because all of a sudden, I was abruptly returned to consciousness, by a stone cold arm shaking me. Keeping my eyes closed I prayed to God and whatever other deities existed in the universe that it was all just a bad dream and I was about to open my eyes and see my one true love. A rough but still harmonious voice dispelled whatever chance my brain had of disillusioning itself. " I think she is waking up," the rough voice spoke near my ear. " Good, cause we are landing," another male voice answered the first. " I'll get her and you get the other one," yet again the voice closest to me spoke up and his words piqued my curiosity. I opened my eyes, but far from the gorgeous visage of my angel, I saw another face. Though angelic in its principles, it lacked the kindness and something else that I couldn't identify which gave some of his kind their botticellian looks.

Demitri, my guard, as I was to learn who he was later, moved to pick me up. Refusing to give up what was left of my dignity, or that was what I told myself anyway, I stood up and brushed his arm away. The truth of the matter was that I couldn't bear to have someone hold me the way he did. Even thinking his name ripped a hole through me. Trying desperately to not show weakness, my mind scrambled around for something to distract me. It landed on what my other captor Felix said, 'the other one.' Was there another person who was in my circumstance, was it a vampire who had done wrong, was it him, were they punishing him for me? No it must be someone else, my sacrifice couldn't be in vain. It was during this hysteric line of thinking when a peculiar sight met me. What appeared to be a large, russet colored human was crammed into what appeared to be a large dog carrier. (Hint, hint, can anybody guess who it is?) " Wha…?" Demitri followed my glance. " Oh, that is another problem that we had to deal with while we were in that charming town of Forks." The sarcasm in his voice was evident as we climbed into a black van with darkened windows and sped off to the tiny Italian city where I was to discover my fate.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward's Pov.

Before I could set off on my journey, I needed a few things, which meant stopping at my house. I dithered in the surrounding woods, putting off the inevitable; telling my family.

'Edward,' Alice's thoughts rang through my head. ' I saw, and I'm so sorry. What can I do?' This was going to be harder than I thought, now that they all knew, or Alice knew anyway, I wasn't sure that I could force myself to go in. So instead, I ran, I ran through the vibrant glossy forest, the one that she called 'too green.' Even the thought of her caused immeasurable pain. It was this that made me head home to face my family. Whatever Alice and the rest would do to try to comfort me was a lot better than what my own brain was doing to torture me.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov.

The sienna walls and tiring spires, of the ancient city were absolutely gorgeous and awe inspiring and completely terrifying. I kept staring at the Renaissance architecture, wondering how such evil could exist behind such a beautiful facade. We abruptly pulled up to a castle that seemed to hold a business. I thought that we were getting out there, but instead I was pulled around to a back entrance and thrown into a dark basement-like room. " You are to stay here, until they are ready to meet with you,' I was instructed by Demitri. I slid to the floor in hopelessness, rubbing my arm where Demitri's hand had most definitely left a bruise. Behind me, came a weak cough. It was the person, who was in the dog carrier before. I crawled over to see if they were ok; the weak light coming in through the bars high up in the wall, threw his face into relief. " Jake?"

**_Ohhh, cliffhanger… sorry its kind of short writers block again. Oh by the way I needed to add Jake in, it wouldn't be new moon without Jake. Yet again, please review and let me know if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen. Love you all, Meg._**


	5. old friends and old enemies

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer, I own twilight and Edward… What is that annoying brining noise

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer I own twilight and Edward… What is that annoying bringing noise? Oh yeah, that's alarm clock telling me that I am dreaming.

Happy belated Mothers Day- this is for all the moms in fanfic world. Ok major sadness, I updated and I didn't receive a single review. Pouts and cries. But I am going to update anyway and blame the lack of reviews on the fact that I didn't update for a week. Anyway I really rely on reviews to keep me going, but I refuse to be one of those people who hold chapters for reviews, so please make me happy and click that little button. By the way I am thinking about getting a beta for this, I am a grammar nazi, but I never seem to catch my own mistakes so let me know if anyone is interested. On with the story.

Last time: I crawled over to see if they were ok; the weak light coming in through the bars high up in the wall, threw his face into relief. " Jake?"

" Bella," he rasped.

" What are you doing here?" We both exclaimed together at the same time. " Bella, it's not safe, you need to get out of here. Remember those stories I told you about the 'cold ones,' well I now know that they are not stories and these are the worst kind of them!"

" Jake, Jake," I cut off his rambling. " I know all about vampires and you are definitely right about the fact that these are the worst kind. These are the Volturi, they are kind of like the royal family and well Edw… well I got into trouble for knowing about them and yeah, but why are you here, that doesn't make any sense." I paused to take a deep breath, because I was beginning to hyperventilate.

" The only thing they told me was that I was a part of the big picture and that was when they knocked me unconscious. Next thing I knew I was here and then so were you." Jake saw the look on my face and pulled himself closer. Putting his arm around me, he comforted me, " Shhh, Bella, its going to be ok, I won't let them hurt you."

It was weird, even in that horrible place without my love, where I didn't know if I was going to live to see the next day, I did feel safe. Jake's arm around me seemed to do more that comfort me. It warmed me from the inside out and gave me hope. He was like a sun to my planet and for some reason I felt that my survival somehow depended on him. It lulled me into an exhausted stupor of sorts. Jake also seemed to be dozing off, but then we heard what I had been dreading for hours, the sounds of voices on the other side of our prison door.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov.

It was worse than I thought it would be, sideway glances, comforting hugs, smug looks- Rosalie obviously, and worst of all Esme. She was trying to hide her pain and her real thoughts from me, but heartbrokenness was coming off her in waves, and you didn't need Jasper's power to feel. I couldn't take it anymore, with a nod to Alice's questioning glance; I raced up the stairs to my room.

The second I made it to my room, I froze. A vampire who wasn't part of my family had been in here. I growled as I recognized the scent, Victoria. Her scent wasn't the only thing that she left. A small folded piece of paper laid perceptibly on my black leather couch.

_Edward,_

_I have your precious Bella. I thought it was only fair, since you took my James away from me. I have decided to give you a chance though, she is still alive, but not for long. If you can find me, you might have a chance of saving her. Time is running out._

_V. _

She couldn't have Bella. Bella was safe in Florida with her mother and Phil. Charlie, he would know. With no more thought that wanting to make sure that she was safe I sped out the door.

Within minutes, I was at her front door. I made myself slow down before I knocked. It would be kind of hard to explain to Charlie how I reduced his door to little more than dust with only my hand. I tapped on the door just loudly enough for him to be able to hear it. His slow pace to the door allowed me time to compose myself.

" Edward." He thoughts said he was shocked to see me there, though.

" Hello Charlie." I replied.

" Um, Edward, you do realize Bella isn't here anymore, she moved to Florida to live with her mother and her mother's new husband." He seemed to choke on the words. I never really felt close to Charlie, but now I felt a connection to him. We had both lost the thing that we loved the most.

"Yes, I realize that, but I was hoping to catch her before she left."

" I'm sorry, Edward, but you missed her," Charlie's voice was apologetic, but it was his thoughts that surprised me the most. ' Maybe I misjudged him; I should have given him more of a chance. He really did make her happy.'

We stood there in silence for a few moments, each of us lost in our thoughts.

" Well, thank you anyway." His thoughts were somehow a comfort to me. " I must get home to my family." I trusted that Charlie was telling the truth or at least what he knew of it, but I had to check myself.

" Ok then, you take care Edward." 'I might actually miss that boy,' Charlie thought to himself in surprise.

I chuckled silently, before heading down the road in my Volvo. As soon as he was sure Charlie was gone, I veered off to the side of the road and ran up the tree to her room.

Something wasn't right. Most of Bella's belongings were gone, but there were a few things that made me question the circumstances in which they were taken. Her battered copy of _**Withering Heights **_was halfway hidden under her desk. Her new cd from her new favorite band Jack's Mannequin, left out on her bureau. And then all of her presents from her birthday were left in their respective places, even if she hated me now, she wouldn't have left those would she? No, she wouldn't I decided. The stairs creaked. Charlie. I hid in her closet just as he looked in the door. " Oh, Bells," he sighed. " Why did you leave, I know you still loved him. I thought you were happy here. I saw him shake his head through a crack in the closet door.

My mind began to race as I waited for him to leave. Could Bella possibly still love me? Was she the one who left this stuff trying to tell me what she couldn't in words? No, I wouldn't let myself get my hopes up. And besides I would never be able to discover the truth unless I saved her first. It was time to stop preparing, it was time to really set out and put this nightmare to an end. With that I grabbed the picture of us from as incredible as it seems, just two days ago, and sped out into the endless forest outside.

Ok here is a long chapter with an Edward Pov. I changed the format because some people said it was a little hard to read, I hope this is better. Yet again I lament the fact that I received zero reviews for the last chapter, yeah not good, kind of sad. So please make me happy and review. Flames, praise, whatever, it all helps and makes me happy and it is a fact that I write faster when motivated Anyway I'm going to work on the next chapter now, while I wallow. R and R please.

Meg


	6. poll results

Ok guys, poll results: thank you for those who voted

Ok guys, poll results: thank you for those who voted. Now the three choices were 1) Edward saves Bella and turns her, 2) the Volturi turns her, or 3) Edward saves Bella and she remains human.

The results are in and drum roll please: 1) Edward saves Bella and turns her.

So there you go: keep reading and reviewing.

Meg

By the way I forgot to fix the problems in my last update, it's not really anything too bad, but I forgot to separate the author notes and stuff so mea culpa and all that.

Plus in the last two updates I only recieved one review, let me know if you think I should continue this story or drop it.


	7. behind that cultivated facade

**_I do not own Twilight, but I am obsessed with it._**

**_Sorry it has been awhile, life is crazy- I have all these family things and I messed up my ankle so yeah the little free time I have had, I haven't really been in a writer's mood. But I'm back now, I had some free time in study hall today and started writing, so we are back to the story. Anyway enough of my rambling, please review, make me happy, and get me out of my bad mood._**

Bella P.O.V.'s.

The voices, inhumanely beautiful and growing nearer every second, chilled me from the inside out.

" Wuzz going on?" Jacob was also startled awake by the voices.

We both jumped to our feet at the same time, and simultaneously tried to push the other protectively behind us. The result was a painful bashing of heads and a few curses- Jacob had a very interesting vocabulary. With his long gangly limbs and his ever-growing body, Jacob was almost as klutzy as I am.

"Bella, get behind me," he ordered. " I'm not going to let them touch you."

" Jacob, don't be an idiot, you can barely stand." It was true, the blow to his head must have injured him more than I had previously thought, for he was shakily leaning against the near by wall, unable to stand by himself.

" Yeah, listen to you girlfriend, pup," Felix taunted. " Unless you want be pulverized," he took a step forward and his face grew menacing.

Jacob glared, and went to meet him, but I put a hand on his arm and cautioned him with my eyes. I couldn't bear to lose him too.

Demitri motioned to me with his head. I understood that to mean that I was to come with him. With one last meaningful look to Jacob, I followed the two vampires. I was so numb at this point that I didn't feel the cold, or remorse or even the fear that should have been present, only a sense of emptiness, an open void.

Ninety-nine, one hundred, I counted the steps until at last my guards stopped. The innocuous wood door that slid out from behind paneling shouldn't have been that hard to enter, but it took all the courage I had to pass through it. The emptiness wasn't gone, but well-founded fear was beginning to slip past the wall that held it. The same wall that held all that was no longer in my life.

Surprisingly the cavernous room, perfectly round like a castle turret was lit brightly with sunlight. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights the only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. They sparkled in the sunlight that was shining through the windows. I gasped and with that little sound, every creature in the room's eyes, darted to me almost imperceptibly fast. I swallowed quickly, staring at my feet and trying not to draw any more attention to myself than I already had.

" Isabella." A voice rang out joyfully. I glanced up startled.

The man who spoke wore long robes. It was pitch black and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. I was astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not unlike the unusually attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach me alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards). I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. But he was different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate- it stood in shocking contrast to his long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

" Bella," I corrected automatically, before my brain caught up to my mouth and I clapped a hand over it in fear.

The vampire just laughed, throwing back his head in amusement. "Ah, you are charming," he said. "Enchante, Bella, I am Aro," he held out his hand to take mine.

Relieved at the fact that I was not to be immediately killed, I took his hand gratefully. He gasped and then stared at me in surprise, a searching look in his eyes. " Amazing," he marveled. " Amazing!"

I guessed what he was thinking. " Yes, Edward told me that you were like him, so it makes sense."

" What makes sense, my dear?" Aro's voice was filled with curiosity.

I kept talking, keeping my mind on the conversation, because I knew that if I stopped to think about my situation, I would lose it.

" Well, I am the only mind that Edward is unable to read. It stands to reason that yours is the same although the way you do it is different.

He was like a powerful fire, once you sparked his curiosity; it was hard to blow out.

" Oh yes," he mused. " Edward is able to read minds from a distance, how I would love to be able to do that."

" But…" I paused, afraid that my contradiction would anger him. It only seemed to amuse him more.

" Go on, my dear," he prompted.

" Well, I don't mean to contradict you, but Edward told me that you are able to read every thought that crosses someone's mind."

" Except your's," he corrected with a smile.

" Yes," I continued. " But wouldn't that make your's more powerful? Edward can only read what the person is thinking of at that time."

" Yes," he agreed. " But how marvelous would it be to be able to do both."

A small person entering the room interrupted our conversation. At first I thought it was a tiny boy, but as the vampire grew closer, I was able to discern slightly feminine features on the figure even tinier than Alice.

" Master, it is time," the tiny voice that went along with her tiny stature spoke.

" Ah, Jane my dear." Aro strolled forward to kiss her on the cheek.

He turned back to me. " Bella, you are to be excused for now. When my brothers return, we will decide how to handle your…" he paused. " Unique circumstance. Demitri will lead you to where you are to wait for your trial. You will also find accommodations and clothes for you to freshen up with. You must be dressed appropriately for your trial."

The kindness of his actions didn't escape my attention, but the word trial was the most important that he said.

" Oh, before you go." I turned. He nodded at the vampire he had called Jane. She smiled an angelic smile at me. The smile slowly turned into rage as whatever she was expecting to happen didn't. She started to lunge at me, but a command from Aro made her stop. Yet again, he was muttering about his amazement of something.

The word trial and whatever test I was just put to, reminded me of something that I had forgotten for a few precious seconds. Despite his cultured façade, Aro was the worst kind of monster, and one who just happened to hold my life in his hands.

I allowed myself to be led blindly from the room by Demitri.

**_Ok here is a long chapter, the more updates the faster that you find out what is going to happen to Bella next, I won't hold a chapter, but I write faster when motivated. I also know that a lot of the descriptions of the Volturi in this chapter are from New Moon, but I wanted to keep this part as close to Stephenie's genius as possible. R and R and let me know what you think. Also first person to review will be written in as a minor character.i also didn't really check for mistakes, cause i was in a hurry to get this up, so just ignored the mistakes. _**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Meg._**


	8. trials, tribulations, and songs

Ok when someone puts up a 1,444 word chapter, at least one review would be nice

Disclaimer: It says that I am Stephenie Meyer on my birth certificate… " Oh wait I just smudged the white-out oops.

Ok when someone puts up a 1,444 word chapter, at least a few reviews would be nice. For this last chapter I received a total of one review. I love writing these fanfics and frequently forego homework for them so some feedback would be nice. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, I know how I want it to end, but I'm having a problem getting there. I need something to get my creative juices flowing, and reviews definitely help. I'm still going to update, but seriously guys some feedback would be nice. I am begging, so please pouts and puts on puppy dog face. By the way this chapter is dedicated to Casey thanks for the review and for listening to my ramblings on this story in homeroom.

Edward Pov.

Hunting had taken on a new meaning for me. No longer was it a sport and exhilarating, now it was a matter of life or death. I was miles from nowhere and in a place as empty as my heart. It has been a few days and the fervor of the hunt was starting to be overcome by the final realization that my love was gone. I had known this from the beginning, but I had allowed myself false hope that maybe she still cared for me. But after a few days of fruitless search, I was beginning to give up. Not the chase, but hope. Hope that I would ever see or hold or kiss my love again. From out of my pocket,

I pulled a wrinkled creased photograph. I sighed, caressing her angelic face with my finger. Oh, what I wouldn't give to caress her actual face and not just this pale imitation.

I began to sink even further into my despair. Just as I was in danger of completely being overcome by it, I caught the scent of a vampire on the breeze. It was she, the one who kept my love from me. Even if my angel had momentarily abandoned me, I had hope that she would reconsider one day, and I was determined to be waiting in the wings for that day. Before that could even become a possibility however, there was a job that I needed to do. With that I was back on track and with the speed and grace that only a vampire could posses, I was off after my prey.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEB

Bella Pov:

The long hallway was unremarkable except for its elegance. I followed Demitri down the hallway hoping for something to eradicate the hysterical fear that I was feeling. Nothing was helping so I tried to concentrate on keeping my breathing normal. I was determined that they would not see any form of fear or weakness from me. My breath caught when I walked into something that was the equivalent of a brick wall.

Demitri had stopped, and as focused as I was on not passing out, throwing up, (pick an embarrassing adjective and insert it here), I hadn't noticed and consequently walked straight into him. I looked up at him from my current place on the floor. He seemed amused and almost let out a laugh, when another vampire passed us and under this vampire's disapproving glare, his businesslike manner returned. He opened the door that we were right in front of and gestured that I should enter. I picked myself up off the floor and entered the indicated room. Before he shut the door, Demitri left me with instructions. "You are to clean up in the adjoining bathroom and dress in the garments left in the other room. You must be dressed for your trial. You will not be harmed, it would be against our code." The door banged in his wake. It must have been my imagination, when I detected a hint of concern in his words.

On auto-pilot I showered and changed into the dress laid on the four poster bed. It wasn't until I caught a glance of myself in the mirror did I realize what I was wearing. It was a royal blue gown, that was slightly old-fashioned, and by old-fashioned I mean like Renaissance style. Though it was slightly modernized in some places. The sleeves were a gauzy lighter blue and bell-styled. The corset deep royal blue that had black lace covering it and went with the dress cinched my already tiny waist and gave me curves that I never realized I possessed. The matching low-heeled silk slipper-like shoes fit perfectly. I pulled back my damp hair into a French braid, and tied it with a piece of blue ribbon.

As I looked in the mirror, the first emotion that wasn't flat out fear or numbness hit me. It was shock; shock over my appearance. I was a veritable medieval princess. For a moment I wished Edward could see me like this. I still wouldn't meet his level of perfection, but maybe I would look as though I had some right to stand next to him. With his name and the pain it afforded me came the re-realization of my current situation. I curled up in a ball on the floor and awaited the knock calling me to my trial.

As it turned out I didn't even hear the knock. It took Demitri pulling me to my feet to bring me back to my surroundings. Yet again I followed him back down the hall, though this time we were going in the opposite direction.

We entered the room this time filled with many more people then before, including two other ancient looking vampires flanking Aro. One with snow white hair, the other with hair a similar color to Aro's. I took them to be Marcus and Caius, the additional two in the trio of the nighttime patrons of the arts. With no more introduction than my entrance, my trial began.

" Isabella," Aro addressed me formally. " You have been brought in front of the Volturi, under charges of knowing a vital secret and being a threat to. No other human who has discovered the secret world of vampire has been allowed to live. However you are a unique circumstance, and therefore must be treated as such. This statement was met by disgruntled muttering. One look from Aro however and the muttering was broke off. The bored look that had been present on Marcus' face, had momentarily been replaced by one of interest as mutiny seemed imminent, but as soon as that threat was disbanded, so was the look of interest.

Aro cleared his throat. I turned back my attention to him. " Before we decide what to do with you, you must pass a tribunal. He beckoned and a small ginger-haired vampire emerged from the crowd.

" Casey here is a sort of empathic psychic. When she hears someone sing, she can tell their future and what importance they will have on circumstances she focuses on."

It took a minute to sink in. when it did I was incredulous. " You wish for me to sing?"

Aro seemed pleased that I got what he meant so quickly, although that might just be how Aro is all the time. " I don't sing," I protested.

The look on his face told me that I had no choice. I took a deep breath. ' This is for you Edward,' I thought. I opened my mouth to sing the first thing that came to mind, Kate Voegel's Only Fooling myself (amazing song, I suggest you listen to it). It fit my feelings perfectly.

I stop to catch my breath - And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess - That you've been on my mind  
I dream days away, but that's okay -  
It's like I want to hear a silent sound - And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground - Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now I'm only fooling myself yeah, yeah, I'm only fooling myself.

Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately - Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come  
It's like a splash of water to my face - When I suddenly realize - That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking.

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now. I'm only fooling myself yeah, yeah; I'm only fooling myself.

It's love in disguise - I'm lost in your eyes - I'm lost in your eyes. I'm lost in your eyes.

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now - Save me now  
Just maybe you'd save me now (Repeat). I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah. I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah (Repeat). Got to save me now.

I opened my eyes as I finished the song. An amazing sight met me. At least half of the vampire's looked as thought they would be crying if they could and the vampire called Casey looked almost pained. Was I really that bad?

It was Marcus, surprisingly, who spoke first. " You have a voice like an angel, and I can feel relationships and let me tell you the love you feel for Edward is something I had never felt before." He seemed almost pleased by that fact. Meanwhile Casey had approached Aro and touched his hand. " Ah, I see," he murmured. " Well that changes things."

Before I could find out what that changed, the small form of Jane came flying at me, almost to fast to see. The look on her face told me that this was to be my last few breaths. 'Goodbye Edward I thought.' I let loose his name in my mind in my last few seconds.

Then I was slammed into something with the force of a Mac truck and the last thought that crossed my mind was how it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Then with Edward's face burning in my eyes, everything went dark. 1802

Ok this is a 1802 word chapter. I expect some reviews for it. If I get at least 10 reviews, I will have a surprise in the next chapter as well as a sneak peak for the first five reviewers. Please review.

Meg


	9. sorry

Sorry for the lack of updates, my life has been soooooo insane

Sorry for the lack of updates, my life has been soooooo insane. I will try to update soon, maybe tom, but its exam time so it might not happen. Mea Culpas, and lo sientos all around. Please keep reading and reviewing. Btw the twilight preview on the MTV music award preshow, if you haven't seen it, I suggest you check it out on ,


	10. kareoke crying

**_Ok first off, I want to apologize for the wait, my life has been insane lately and this week I have exams so don't expect another chapter until Fri. Second, I want to thank those who reviewed; especially the first lucky five who got sneak peeks, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers you keep me going when I get stuck. Since I didn't get 10 reviews yet, the surprise is being held off, if I get at least 10 for this chapter, I will put it in the next chapter. So r and r. this chapter is all in Edward's Pov._**

_Disclaimer: if you don't know it by now, I am not Stephenie Meyer, or am I? Dun, Dun, Dun._

Edward:

A karaoke bar. That's where I was currently sitting, a karaoke bar. The trail had led here and then went cold. I was suddenly overcome by complete hopelessness. My phone buzzed, I knew it was Alice; she was the only one of my family who ignored my wishes and kept calling me. I smashed it to a pulp and with a nod gestured to the bartender for a drink. I knew that I would have to throw it up later and that it would take a few more than it would for a human to get drunk, but I just had to forget for awhile. The bartender returned with my drink, not caring what it was, I knocked it back and gestured for another.

I lost count somewhere after my twentieth or so. That's when an idea began to form, two more and my idea became a plan, now it was time to put it into action.

"Next up, we have a newcomer."

I stood up, that was my cue.

James Dean attitude and all I swaggered up to the mike.

" Hey this is for anyone who has lost someone they care about."

I noticed a few girls who look like they were ready to faint as I faced the crowd. Then I began to sing, and one of the girls actually did faint. Her friends stepped over her in their haste to get closer to the stage.

As the words were drawn from my mouth, so did the pain that I had been carrying around since that day. I sang to Bella, my love, and her face was the only one I saw as I poured my heart and soul into the song.

_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I am dreaming_

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and in this crazy world_

_If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you_

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and in this crazy world_

_If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_No, don't want you to go  
Can't move on  
My heart, and my arms, and my bed girl  
Quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me_

_If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

The tumultuous applause snapped me back to myself. I fled the stage as fast as I could without arousing suspicion. I stepped outside sobbing tearlessly. My plan wasn't working I needed a new one. Who besides my family could help me? The Denali clan, no. I need someone who is in a position of power someone who deals with this stuff all the time. Then with the force of a lightening bolt, it hit me. What should have been so obvious to me, but was dulled by the alcohol I had consumed.

**_So there it is, the song is Move Along by the Plain White ts. R and R, remember 10 reviews for the surprise._**


	11. mea culpa

Hey guys

Hey guys. I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, my life has been crazy and not exactly my own for the last couple weeks. I have rarely been home and that means no Internet and consequently no updates. Mea culpa mea culpa mea maximus culpa. I am willingly handing out the pitchforks and torches.

Good news for you, I am slowly working on getting the next chapters out, plus if I get a chance I have some good ideas for a new summer twilight story that I came up with on vacay with some of my friends. And the top good news, I am working on a new story with blueangel916, who is one of my fav authors, I suggest you read her stories, especially lullaby. Anyways once I get my work schedule under control, which should be sometime next week, I will have more regular updates- hopefully.

For the other side of the moon: Still waiting for the reviews for the surprise chapter, I have 4 and asked for 10 though I will take 5, which means there is still one person who will get a sneak peek for the chapter, so, please pretty please.

For once in a blue moon: same thing, but I only have three, leaving two sneak peeks open.

For both, I am thinking of getting a beta so if anyone is interested, let me know in a review or pm- having someone checking my mistakes means I might get chapters up faster.

So please I understand if you want to use pitchforks, but please bear with me, I am truly trying.


	12. surprise

My throat burned

Ok, here is half of the surprise chapter. I hope that this makes up for the wait. You know the deal first five get sneak peeks. R and R.

Bella Pov:

My throat burned. As I regained consciousness, I felt overwhelmed by the burning in my throat; it felt as though that I hadn't had anything to drink in many days.

I opened my eyes and my vision was fuzzy, but quickly sharpened. I felt my skin and it was cold.

With a rush, events came rushing back to me. Jane attacking me, the force of a hit, then pain and lots of it. The pieces came together. That must mean that I am a… a…

I couldn't be could I?

I rushed to the mirror of my room and stopped at the reflection of my eyes. They weren't red or gold and for a moment I thought that they might be black, but then I realized that they were just a darker shade of their usual brown. This was due to the extreme paleness of my skin. I stared quizzically at my reflection.

" No, you are not a vampire," a soft deep voice spoke with amusement.

I started with surprise. Demitri was sitting in a chair by my bed.

He laughed at my shocked expression.

" But… but… wait huh?"

His laughed deepened. " Ah, you are adorable when you are confused."

His statement made me even more confused. That statement made it sound like he liked me as more as just dinner- yum Bella with a side of Bella.

" I blocked Jane from getting to you, but in doing so, I accidentally knocked into you and that is when you lost consciousness. Wow you humans are more fragile than I remembered. "

" Why would you have saved me?"

" It was Aro's decision, not mine."

This elicited yet another blank stare. " But, I thought he was the one who ordered my death?"

" No, Jane disliked his decision to allow your lie to continue for now. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for you it was not her decision to make."

He looked me over appreciatively and caused me to take stock of myself.

The corset was a little askew, showing a little more skin than I was comfortable, though not enough to show everything. In the mirror my cheeks looked flushed with color and that only brought out my peaches and cream complexion and made my eyes brighter.

All of a sudden a pair of stone cold arms pulled me around. Before I could even react, he crushed his lips to mine. I froze my brain not exactly processing what was going on, my body however; craving a different set of stone cold arms reacted differently.

My body tried to trick my mind into thinking that it was he, my one true love. The second my mind caught up though I tried to push away from him. Of course it was akin to trying to move a mountain with a plastic shovel.

He eventually got the message, though I'm not entirely sure that that was due to any thing on my part. The second his lips were no longer attached to me, I tried to shove back from him. Yet again another fruitless attempt, the only result that gained was Demitri's amusement.

" Ah, fiery." He moved his mouth to my neck and my heart began to beat erratically. " And you do smell delicious, like freesias almost. I can see why Edward likes you so much, though why he wouldn't just eat you and save himself the trouble is beyond me. "

My heart began to beat even more erratically at the mention of Edward. Demitri however took this to be fear or anticipation, either way it was what finally got him to release me.

" Ah, don't worry, I'm not going to eat you just yet, though maybe just a bite."

He pulled his mouth down to my neck again, before with a rush of wind, he was gone, and I was left alone again.

All of the events of the last few days came rushing back to me and I curled up in a ball again, my body too exhausted to even create tears.

Edward Pov:

I sighed impatiently tapping my foot against the hard linoleum. I glanced up at the arrival board at Akron Canton Regional Airport in Ohio. Delayed, delayed, cancelled. "Grr," I growled too low for a human to hear. The storm that allowed me to be out in the daytime, was also delaying my flight and apparently every other flight heading in and out of the airport.

I wandered around the airport for about another two hours, never straying to far from the arrival board. Finally, I heard a announcement that caused me to breath normally again, " Flight 315 out of Ohio, connection to New York City, is now boarding. I ran at human speed to my gate. Once boarded, there was not much that I could do, so to keep my self from going insane, I kept up a mantra under my breath, too low for any of my neighbors to hear. " It's faster that running, it's faster than running…" However I couldn't keep people's voices from throwing my concentration. ' Ohhh, is he yummmmmy, I wonder if he likes blonds?…' ' Hey who is Nikki looking at? Oh, that pretty boy, please, I could sooo kick his ass…' ' Poor dear looks so sad, I hope everything is ok…'

I tried something else, humming Bella's lullaby in my head for the first time since that day, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep until it was time for me to reach my connection to Italy.

Bella Pov:

Sooner or later I was resolved. I wouldn't let myself fall to pieces. My life was on precarious ground, but I wasn't just going to fall apart. I may not have any say in what was going to happen to me, but I was going to do whatever I could to fight. I owed it to Ed… Edward (I even had to force myself just to say his name in my thoughts.) I owed it to our love to not let myself die spiritually as well as physically,

I cleaned my self up in the bathroom and found a new outfit to wear, this time a pain of black pants and form fitting blood red sweater. That's ironic, I thought to myself.

After I showered I decided to go see if I could find something to eat, in a castle full of vampires, I wasn't too hopeful, but I hadn't eaten in many days and my stomach apparently ruled over my fear.

I tried to follow my memory back down the hallway that Demitri had lead me before, but me being me, I got hopelessly lost. I ended up in a sort of hidden hallway, behind all the main rooms.

As I was trying to find my way out, I heard voices arguing. I stopped dead, afraid that the super senses of the vampires would catch me.

Luck seemed to be on my side though, and I seemed to be down wind of them. I clasped my hand over my mouth to mask the sound of my breathing, but they were in a too heated of an argument to hear me, food forgotten, I listened eagerly.

" She should die." Marcus' voice rang out,

" NO, she is imperative to the plan, she is the one who can ensure that the Cullens will be righteously angry for the girl and they will play right into our hands." Aro's voice was full of conviction.

" And what about the 'protectors," Marcus shot back. " What is to say that they are going to play along?"

" That's what the boy Jacob is for." Caius had joined in.

" Then it's settled, they will all die, the girl as well, thought not until after she serves her purpose."

" Need she die?" Demitri's voice was the one that broke in this time. " She could be useful, if we turned her. She already exhibits strange talents.

" Ha," an detached voice rang out. " You just want to keep the girl for yourself."

" And you just want her dead because your power won't work on her, Jane," Demitri retorted.

I had heard enough. Yet again I was in shock, there was something about this place that always seemed to send me back to disbelief land. Food forgotten, I quickly and quietly slid away from that room, and headed back to mine as fast as I could without making any noise.

As I passed one of the many arched windows that this palace contained, I suddenly stopped.

" Bella," a voice seemed to whisper. I looked around; I would know that voice from anywhere. I couldn't find him though, that was when I realized that the voice was coming from inside my head. Oh great just another worry to add to my list, now I'm crazy. Bur wait he can't be here, it isn't safe for him. A strange pulling sensation coming almost from my heart it seemed, pulled me to the window.

All the breath was knocked out of me. It couldn't be, could it? Pale auburn hair glittering in the sun in the enclosed courtyard that seemed to allow the Volturi to enjoy the daylight without exposing themselves to humans. I leaned father out the window; I could just make out the side of his gorgeous face. Then the sweetest sound that I ever heard reached my ears, " I need to talk to Aro, I have a problem that needs to be discussed with him about a certain rogue vampire."

The wind changed direction, ruffling my hair. Edward sniffed the air, stopped talking, and began to slowly turn. That was when something caused me to hit the ground.

Edward:

The smell of freesias, it couldn't be, could it? Bella?

Ok, so pitchforks? Don't hate me for the whole Demitri thing, it is crucial to the plot. And to answer questions, yes Edward was drunk, no I don't know how- its called creative license. Now see the little button below this? Click it and send me thoughts.

Meg


	13. Demetri's decision

" What the hell do you think you are doing

Ok, first off, I am soooooo sorry! I have had no time and I mean no time to write- I haven't even been home enough to be able to if I had the time to write. My life is beyond crazy right now. I hope that I will be able to update more regularly, please bear with me. I want to thank a couple people who motivated- that's one way to put it- me to get this out, you know who you are; foregoing sleep to do it, so if there are mistakes- oops. First ten reviewers get sneak peeks; first five get to ask one question about this story that I will try to answer. If I get ten, I will have a chapter out by tom night.

Meg

Bella Pov:

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Demitri's voice was filled with anger.

It didn't matter to me in fact it barely registered. What did matter was right outside this window and these walls. The only part Demitri had in that was that he was holding me back from it. I knew that I couldn't escape his arms, which were like cold iron fetters around my waist, so I waited not saying anything, or reacting in any way. I couldn't even if I wanted to; my mind was on one thing and one thing only. I was afraid that if I focused on anything else, even for a second, and he would disappear.

" What the hell do you think you are doing," he repeated, this time standing up and releasing his hold on me.

That second was all it took. Moving faster than I thought was possible, I flew to the window, and I almost made it too.

Edward Pov:

That smell… it was her smell. I quickly glanced toward the castle where the smell was coming from. A flash of brunette hair and a flash of red drew my eye up to a turret window, before it drew out of sight too quickly for even my vampire eyes to catch.

" I'm sorry, but like I said before, Aro is unable to see you at this time." The member of the guard continued, but I ignored him, staring up at that window hoping to see my love. I knew it wasn't feasible, but that didn't make me want it any less.

Freesias, yet again assaulted my senses. This time it was closer. I looked toward the entrance of the castle hopefully, and for a moment, thought I was in the presence of my angel. My hopes fell as that illusion was disbanded however.

The girl exiting the castle was similar to Bella. She was brunette and petite, but the girl was definitely a vampire and most definitely not my love.

" Back down, Gary," the girl spoke to the guard. " And who are you," she turned to me, acting in a flirty manner. " I saw you from the window up there and I knew that I just had to get to know you." She waved her hand in my direction and a waft of freesias was blown in my direction.

She was waiting for an answer, so with an effort I pulled my attention to the conversation at hand, and away from my despair.

" Edward Cullen," I responded. " It is vital that I see your master Aro, is there any way I can?" I turned on what Bella called my dazzling look, or a least the best approximation of it that I was able to. It seemed to work. She blinked, and shook her head, before regaining her train of thought. " I'll see what I can do," she murmured coyly, before turning and reentering the door she had come out of.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella:

Concentrating on getting back to that window, and not letting Demetri catch me, I didn't notice the other vampire. It was akin to running full on into a brick wall when my determined path took me right into her. On the floor, gasping for breath, I glanced up to see what kept me from my goal.

Jane's sneering face filled my vision. She caught my eye, and then looked out the window and her message was clear. If I tried to get to Edward, she would hurt him. Her power might not work on me, but it seemed that I was the only exception.

I just nodded, my eyes fixed on the window as Demetri pulled me away. As soon as he turned the corner, I was unable to see the window anymore. I then tuned into the apparently one-sided conversation that Demetri was having, just as we reached my room.

Demetri placed me on my feet, before roughly pushing me into my room. " You will stay here until _he_ leaves." Demetri sneered when he said the word he. " If you try to leave, I will be forced to keep you here by force."

I ignored his warning, and then as soon as he started to turn around, I tried to duck under his arm; it was a fruitless attempt.

" I warned you," he growled. I gasped in fear and pain. "Edward," I screamed before the pain once again caused everything to go dark.

Ok, I know it's short, but I got caught here, so hence the shortness. Click the purple button and tell me your thoughts. Btw, I found out that I was spelling Demetri wrong- well not wrong, but not the way it is in New Moon, so if you notice the change, that's why.

Meg


	14. cry for help

**_Ok, sorry this is short, but technically I'm not supposed to be on the computer. So I'm going to hurry up and post this. Sorry for any mistakes. You know the deal first five sneak peek and get to ask a question, if I get 10 reviews, I will update tom if possible._**

**_Meg_**

Bella:

I don't know which came first, the blinding pain, or the waking up. All I know was that it hurt, a lot. Then a tight tugging around my wrists drew my attention to the rest of my surroundings. I opened my eyes an infinitesimal amount, but it didn't fool Demetri.

" Ah, so you are awake, did you learn your lesson?" I paid less attention to his words as I did to the fact that he was tying me to a chair.

" Now you are going to stay here, I wont be here, I must go and deal with the matter of your lover Edward, but trust me if you try to leave, I _will _find out and find you."

" Owww," I complained. The knots were sooo tight that I couldn't feel my hands except for that pins and needles feel.

" Oh." Demetri's mean façade faded and was replaced by a look of placation. He began to loosen the knots a little. I could not figure this vampire out, but it didn't matter, it had given me an idea.

" It's still a little tight," I whined putting a look of pain upon my face. He loosened it a little more and I kept my hands taunt as he tested to make sure that it would hold.

With one last tug of the ropes and an 'I'll see you later', Demetri swept impressively from the room.

I counted to 100 and then with a quick twist of my hands, I slid from the seemingly tight ropes. I allowed myself a quick triumphant smile, before moving on to step two of my plan.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward:

" I'll see what I can do," she had murmured coyly, before turning and reentering the door she had come out of.

It hadn't taken long, well at least not long by human standards, which I was well versed in thanks to _her. _In vampire standards, it was an eternity before she returned. In the interim, I paced until I thought I was going to wear a hole in the cobbled path.

I had almost given up hope for an audience, when Gloria, I found her name from her thoughts- though Gloria wasn't her real name, she had changed it from Doris to sound more majestic- returned.

I looked up expectantly. " Well?"

Aro would be pleased to help you, he said that any son of Carlisle's was more than welcome and wished for me to apologize for your previous treatment." She sent a meaningful glance at Gary.

I tapped my foot impatient, and she started back in the castle with me hot on her heels.

Ninety-nine, one hundred, I counted the steps until at last my Gloria stopped. The innocuous wood door that slid out from behind paneling couldn't be opened fast enough.

Surprisingly the cavernous room, perfectly round like a castle turret was lit brightly with sunlight. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights the only furniture in the room was several massive wooden chairs like thrones that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stonewalls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

The room was not empty. There was a group full of people or vampires I guessed, all grouped around a throne which one vampire was sitting in.

"Edward!" A voice rang out joyfully.

The man who spoke wore long robes. It was pitch black and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. I was astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not unlike the unusually attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach me alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards). I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. But he was different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate- it stood in shocking contrast to his long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

" I heard you need our help."

I was just about to respond when a desperate scream rent through the air.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Bella:

"There." I tested the final knot with my weight. Well it was now or never. I took a deep breath and carefully climbed out to the edge of the window. Keeping in mind what people in movies did while rock climbing and praying to God and whatever other deities were out there that my clumsiness would not get the best of me and leave me a Bella pancake on the floor, I slowly began to move my feet.

" Don't look down, don't look down." I repeated the words as a mantra. That was until I accidentally began to look down.

I bit my lip to block my scream out, but on the inside my screaming could put any heroine in a horror movie to shame. I somehow managed to calm myself down.

" It's for Edward," I told myself. I tiptoed another step, clinging with all I had to my lifeline of bed sheets and rope. That was when I felt the taunt rope suddenly go slack. In the time it took my shocked mind to catch up, I was already in free fall mode.

" Ahhh!" I began falling so fast that the wind choked off my petrified scream.

**_There it is, let me know what you think by clicking that little button below._**

**_Meg_**


	15. love found and lost

**_Disclaimer (I know I forgot this the last few times): Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, and my crazy bffs own the soap joke- love ya Als and Ang!_**

**_Ok here is the next chapter. I won't be able to update until after the 10 at the earliest, I am going on vacation and will not have the internet until I get back, so sorry. So to make up for it my first reviewer will get the entire chapter early and then the rest of the first five will be written in with their normal sneak peeks. And if I get 10 or more, I will try to have two chapters out in as many days. So R and R and let me know what you think._**

**_Meg_**

Bella:

" Ahhh!" I began falling so fast that the wind choked off my petrified scream.

All of a sudden there was a sudden jerk on the rope, then I was in motion again, but this time I was moving in a different direction. Flying upward at the same speed that I fell down, I was perplexed, but relieved. For a second just a second, I almost allowed myself to believe… but no I couldn't think like that. My hopes jumped again as the edge of the window revealed a pale hand reaching out to pull me in, but my heart fell just as fast as I had been falling, when red angry met my gaze.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward:

A desperate scream rent the air, disrupting the discussion. I headed towards the door and the sound before anyone could catch me. I followed the scream down a long hallway until it was abruptly cut off. At that point I became aware of another vampire that quickly bypassed me. His thoughts were a jumble and almost impossible to make any sense of, but I caught enough to realize that he was feeling concern for someone, I followed him on a whim and ran faster down the ornate hallway.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella:

I looked sheepishly into the red angry eyes of Demetri. " Um, I wanted a look out the window and I fell?"

" You fell?" Demetri face was torn between emotions, awe at my daring, amusement at my inability to lie, anger at my blatant disregard of his instructions, and curiosity about how I had managed it all. Curiosity eventually won out.

" Howdidyougetuntiedandwhydidyoutrygoingoutthewindow?" This was all said at vampire speed so I understood very little, but enough to get the fact that he didn't believe my shaky lie.

"Um, I…" I was scrambling for an answer when the door flew open.

'I'm dreaming', I thought. 'No, I died, I fell out of the window, stupid, stupid me. I fell and now I am dead, I am such an… wait I may be dead and that sucks and all, but if this is death then I don't want to be alive. His auburn hair and warm ocher eyes were better than I remembered. My human memories left so much of the real perfection out that it was like a grade-schooler's paper mache replica of the Sistine Chapel, containing all the basic principles, but none of the awe-inspiring godliness. Then he spoke and I didn't care if I was dead, if I was alive or if I was completely and totally gaga.

" Bella," his angel's voice whispered. " Is it really you?" The way he looked intently and searchingly into my eyes made me sure that this was real.

" Edward," I whispered so quietly that a normal human wouldn't have even realized that I had spoken at all, but I knew he heard perfectly. Without hesitating a second longer, I flew to him, well actually I tripped and stumbled towards him, until I felt cold arms holding me back from the only thing that mattered to me. I struggled, trying desperately to get back into his loving embrace.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward:

If I hadn't known my eyes were infallible, I might have doubted them. Bella, my sweet, darling indescribable Bella was standing right in front of me. I took a second to take in her sweet delicateness and the mix of emotions that flooded her telling face, I still couldn't read her mind, but I knew her well enough to be able to read the look of love and disbelief on her face.

" Bella," I whispered. " Is it really you?"

We looked deep into each other eyes, mine searching and hers answering.

" Edward," he whispered so quietly that a normal human wouldn't have even realized that she had spoken at all, but I heard perfectly. And in that moment I didn't care that she had left, because I knew that she still loved me and that was all that mattered.

Without hesitating a second longer, she flew to me, well actually she tripped and stumbled towards me. That is until the vampire that I followed here, grabbed her and kept the only thing that mattered to me from making it to my arms.

I growled, a deep feral sound, and I started towards her, then I felt a sickening pain and that was all I remember.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella:

"Edward!" he was writhing in pain and there was nothing I could do about it.

Demetri pulled me away and the pain I felt that day in the forest came back. I curled into myself and wished for blissful unconsciousness to overtake me, but instead was overcome with crippling pain as I heard the one I love more than anything scream in pain.

As his screams faded to nothingness I knew that I had to change. I looked up in a steely manner and gone was sweet innocent Bella and in her place was a cold unfeeling shell of a person who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. I was now a true member of the Volturi.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward:

Two girls whispering caught my attention. " Hmm, " the first girl, Brittany from her thoughts, said. " If he was soap, then I would be the cleanest girl in the universe." Her friend, I fished around for her name, Candace then responded," And I would be the dirtiest girl in the universe cause I would be trying to screw the soap." They both began to giggle and I tuned them and their thoughts-, which were a hell of a lot dirtier than their words- out.

I searched the crowded airport for something, anything to keep me from exploding. I focused on my mission. I was back on track and that's all that mattered. This time I was armed better for what I was going to do. Now all I needed was the right time to do it. The Volturi gave me the help that I needed and for that I was completely grateful to them, most of my visit there was a blur, but my guard and new weapon Felix assured me that was normal due to one of the guard's power. I took him at his word and it was in comradeship that we boarded our plane; two setting out to complete the job that one alone couldn't.

**_So here it is, I know it is a little bit shorter than my normal chapters, but I wanted to get it out before I leave. R and R,_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Meg_**


	16. waking up with fleas

Waking Up With Fleas

Ok, here is the next chapter. It's not my best, but I am not in a good mood- thanks to my idiot school and scheduling problems, and that apparently affects my writing so bear with me. You know the deal first ten get sneak peeks. First five get a question along with sneak peek.

Meg

Thanks to:

Ramia, Shadow-dog18, Belle95, Pearberry14 and all my other constant reviewers- this story is alive still thanks to you.

Waking Up With Fleas.

October

November

December

January.

Waking up.

"Bella," Aro drew my attention. I shook off the fog, my personal numbness and tried to focus on the conversation that had apparently been taking place despite my lack of participation. " You seem discontent, is everything well with you?" The question, asked with obvious sincerity- for Aro seemed to have come to care for me- almost choked me up. I quickly pushed the emotion behind a mask of calm detachment, which I had perfected over the last few months.

Emotion of any kind wasn't good for me and something that I didn't allow for myself except for late at night when my shields slipped away and that's when the nightmares came. Well nightmares in the plural wasn't really correct. It was only one nightmare that repeated like an over shown late night rerun. It always started like with that day in the woods and then the pain on Edward's face morphed from mental anguish into the physical pain I'd witnessed him suffering. It was a few months ago, when I saw the face that I thought that I had lost forever. The final part of the dream began with my being pulled away from Edward by an invisible unconquerable force. I searched desperately through dense darkness, blacker than the deepest part of the night. I knew what I was searching for just as surely as I knew that my efforts were fruitless. Still, night after night I searched. Sometimes watched by bodiless red eyes until desperation and a fear of an eternity of loss woke me with deranged screams, which rang out loudly until I figured out that the desperate heart piercing sound was coming from me.

Aro cleared his throat reminding me that he was still waiting for my response.

" Why would I be discontent, I have food, clothes and I am kept in a beautiful palace," I questioned nonchalantly, but the effect was somewhat ruined by a bitter edge creeping into my voice.

Demetri looked over curiously from his guard post near the door, alerted by the tone of my voice. He still puzzled me, but it was a distracting puzzle and distraction was just what I needed at the moment.

" We believe that a friend from home might make you feel a little more comfortable here. He nodded and one of the random guards, who I still have not learned the name of, opened the door. There in the doorway was none other than Jacob Black. I hadn't forgotten about him, and I had even tried to discover how he was doing on more than one occasion to no avail, so his appearance startled me.

My quick appraisal of his appearance left a strong urge of protectiveness running through me. His face was gaunter, and for the first time since I had met him there was no smile on it. His nose was scrunched up in distaste, at what I could only guess. The last thing I noted about him was that he seemed to have grown taller, but that might have just been the fact that my inability to help him left me feeling smaller than normal.

I turned back to Aro before my face could betray any emotion. This time my stupor was calculating. I had learned enough in the last few months to guess as to why Jacob was here.

The vampire story that Jake told me on First Beach a little more than a year ago was not the only true legend that the Quiliete's passed down through generations. In that tiny, rainy town of Forks, mystical creatures ran rampant. Werewolves lived and put on a human façade just like my good vampires.

And Jacob, well he was apparently one of those werewolves… or he would be or something. Whether he knew it or not yet, well I didn't know, but he was definitely going to become one if he wasn't already one.

At first I couldn't figure out why they dragged him here just because he was a werewolf, but a few weeks and a few elicited/coerced bits of information later and I had pieced it together. Apparently the Quiliete werewolves had a special defense mechanism that allowed them immunity to some vampire powers. Powers like precognition… get where I'm going with this?

Since it was imperative, for some reason I have yet to figure out, that Edward believes I am not with the Volturi, Alice couldn't be allowed to see me. And I guess since Edward showed up here they decided that maybe I needed to be blocked from the Cullen's a little more. Hence the Jacob being moved closer to me, hmm.

Aro was once again looking at me expectantly. This time his face was full of joy. He looked like a parent giving his little girl a pony on Christmas.

I smiled without showing any real emotion. I glanced down my hair a curtain hiding me as I mumbled a quiet "thank you." It was a habit left from a happier time, but Aro seemed to find it endearing, although that might just be Aro.

"Ah, mia timida figlia." Aro used his pet name for me as I tried not to run screaming and crying from the room. I could take anger, anger was good, anger could help me push down the other emotions. Irritation was also another gun in my arsenal in the war against completely shutting down. Then there was kindness, worse even then heartbreak because it was what really broke me. And there was no denying that there was kindness in his voice when he called me his timid daughter.

I kept my head down so I didn't see when Aro motioned for Demetri to lead me from the room. I felt a few people following me, but only one set of footsteps was discernable. They were the footsteps of Jacob and they were slow, beaten. As I allowed myself to be blindly led from the room, I wondered what they had done to him to make him this way and what, if anything, could I do to help.

Questions:

Many people were confused with the last chapter, so I'm going to clear some things up.

Is Bella now a vampire?

No, Bella is still human and will remain until I decide otherwise. I don't know if I will decide otherwise- it all depends on what mood I'm in. When I said that she was now a true member of the Volturi, I meant that she was emotionless- a shell of her former loving, sweet self. In other words she now embodied some of the biggest qualities of the Volturi- besides the obvious vampire quality.

How did Edward forget that he saw Bella?

It is the power of one of the members of the Volturi guard. So Edward has not gone senile, even though he is well over a 100.

Is Bella with Victoria?

This one I was a little worried about. I hoped that I had made it clear enough that Bella being captured by Victoria was a ploy by the Volturi to keep him 'distracted.'

I think I got all of the questions, if not let me know. Anyway, sorry for any confusion.

R and R.

Meg


End file.
